User blog:Democide/Naming Contest
You surely know that almost every monster I made has no name (I'm just bad at giving names). So I want to start a contest for giving names for my monsters and some other things. Everyone can join in. Here the only rules: 1. I announce the monster class and you can choose any monster in this class. 2. You have to explain what the name means and why you chose this one. 3. Every class takes 1-2 weeks or more depending how many comments are there. The classes can be repeated if I add a new monster. Ores and other things (but monsters) can be named anytime. Pls don't forget to write down the monster you've chosen and write down Minion, Boss or Big Boss if needed. And don't forget that juvenile forms have other, mostly similar names (like Basarios and Gravios). Classes 1. Neopterons You can discuss as well if you would change another post slightly. Hope you'll enjoy! My suggestions I just write the monster and the name that I've thought of: (I don't know where they come from but I've got some ideas (they seem really kind of random...) and say if I have taken a name already used by anything else (if my mind did copy them without knowing myself)) Neopterons Ant Lion (Minion) = Lirota Ant Lion (Boss) = Liroteron Mantis = Marnotaris Stick Insect = Skoleru Dragonfly = Bellargon Centipede = Pendrolar Millipede = Milontark Dung Beetle = Darunga Lagiacrus Hercules Beetle = Largotas Thunder Neopteron = Quarugo Shield Bug = Stashela Stag Beetle = Stavoro Dragon Metal Neopteron (Minion) = Phargolao Dragon Metal Neopteron (Boss) = Phargolung Carapaceon Harvestman = Warkonas Spider = Nerake Horseshoe Crab = Arcopis Woodlouse = Trakor Ice Crab (Minion) = Gliataur Ice Crab (Boss) = Vakos Gliataur Water Mud Carapaceon (Young) = Partokas Water Mud Carapaceon (Old) = Xantikas Pelagus Ground Sloth (Minion) = Falas Ground Sloth (Boss) = Falarim Anteater = Epolas Lemur (Minion) = Maklarm Lemur (Boss) = Maklaremus Hippo (come soon) = Zahakar Honey Badger (Ratel) = Rikanes Coati = Nomoles Water Ape (Minion) = Suito Water Ape (Boss) = Suitonga Orca = Docora Narwhal = Waganir Leviathan Magnetism Thunder Sand Leviathan = Maganis Mud Leviathan = Riogarmus Axolotl = Paxota Ice Poison Leviathan (Minion) = Karcar Ice Poison Leviathan (Boss) = Karcardis Ice Poison Leviathan (Big Boss) = Karcurdo Lava Leviathan = Mogamo Birdwyvern Sandgrouse = Fagolan Vulture = Vorcaros Honey Guide = Gurador Blade Poison Birdwyvern = Plastolares Blade Dragon Wind Poison Birdwyvern = Plastoverang Flying Wyvern Thunder Flying Wyvern = Thrandor Ice Paralysis Flying Wyvern = Axtropa Thorn Flying Wyvern = Dorakon Sleep Flying Wyvern = Norados Ice Fire Flying Wyvern = Wacodaris Thunder Iron Flying Wyvern (Minion) = Tundas Thunder Iron Flying Wyvern (Boss/Female) = Tundapian Dragon Thunder Iron Flying Wyvern (Boss/Male) = Tundacos Pseudowyvern Fire Pseudowyvern (Minion) = Lavodor Fire Pseudowyvern (Boss) = Lavodondor Water Fog Pseudowyvern = Bardoras Arm Shield Paralysis Pseudowyvern = Sanquora Salt Water Pseudowyvern = Dandalom Thunder God Pseudowyvern = Ikandol Water God Pseudowyvern (comes soon) = Ekanbon Eyeless Pseudowyvern = Gotayas Elder Dragon Lava Elder Dragon = Lavirakoda Steam Elder Dragon = Bluzarvus Phoenix = Phakonis Four-Jaw Elder Dragon = Kalopern Imitator Elder Dragon (comes soon) = Imkathos Category:Blog posts